


Headless

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The horseman rides again ... or does he? (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headless

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "any previous challenge", repeating the prompt "Halloween" for LiveJournal's Supernatural100.
> 
> This was my 100th drabble written for _Supernatural_.
> 
> Written during Season 4.

The night before Halloween, Pickering's Pumpkin Patch teemed with families picking pumpkins.

Three days ago, someone wearing a plastic pumpkin head from the gift shop nearly decapitated Pete Pickering. Close enough to Washington Irving territory to intrigue Sam.

Dean left Sam interviewing a local schoolteacher while he searched the farm. He was drawn to sounds coming from a large compost bin behind the barn.

One look inside turned his stomach. It wasn't the sinister pumpkin-like creatures foraging through the compost, but the refuse itself. It seemed that plenty of people had left here with pumpkin heads. Instead of their own.


End file.
